A Modified Plan
by halfbloodroyalty
Summary: ss/hg post-war AU. a bored, single Hermione runs into a mysterious man at the bar, naughtiness transpires. BodyMods!Snape please r/r, not for under 18


~A.N. Hey all, sorry this story had gotten abandoned for a while, here is the final, finished version all in one page. Anything that was here before has been edited and fixed for continuity, plus the rest of the story. again, not my characters, i just make them play, plus influenced by handsacrossthesea on AO3 and their modified kylux au. Hope you enjoy! Reviews always appreciated~

"You've really got to put yourself out there more, Hermione." Said Ginny, waving her third glass of merlot in my general direction. "Loosen up a bit! We all agree that my brother was a bit of a git to you but it's time to let go. When was the last time you even went on a proper date?"

She was right and I knew it. After Ron had run off with some fame-mongering groupie, I buried myself in my work and avoided going out otherwise. Sure I'd been able to pioneer several advancements for house elf rights and passed new laws for their welfare, but my personal life had suffered. Thinking about it, I'd only gone on one date in the three years I'd been single and that had been a disaster. Lawrence from the portkey registration office was nice enough but just… boring. There was no mystery to him, nothing that reached out and grabbed me. I ignored his request for a second date.

"I don't know Gin…" I said, stirring my drink with the straw. "Guess I haven't found anyone interesting enough"

"Well you aren't going to find anyone like that here." she sniffed, eyeing the slightly dingy muggle pub where I'd asked her to meet, "I think you really just need to get laid" I smacked her lightly on the arm.

"Ow! You do though. Might take out some of that aggression too" she said, draining her glass, "I should get going soon though. Harry's waiting y'know" she winked, waving to the bartender to pay her tab.

A sudden hush fell over the usually slightly rowdy bar. A tall man had entered the front door and looked around, causing the two old women who sat in the booth nearby to fall into a hushed conversation instead of their typical obnoxious cackles. He strode to the bar, sitting between Ginny and an older man who eyed him warily before sliding a bill onto the worn wood and hurrying out of the building. The man's long dark hair fell over his face and he wore a black leather jacket and dark jeans, with heavy boots to match. He seemed fairly slim, yet still muscular, like the sort of man who could be deadly in a bar fight. He raised one hand to the bartender. I noticed there were letters tattooed across the slim knuckles, spelling out "aeternum" in a spiky font, as well as more ink across the back of his hand and down his wrist.

"The usual, Maurice" he said in a rich, familiar baritone.

"Professor?!" I sputtered.

Ginny turned on her stool as we stared at Severus Snape, or, at least, I thought it was him. Glints of silver shone from piercings in his lips, eyebrow, and distinctive nose. The collar of the jacket did little to hide the creeping ink of more tattoos on his neck but these were nothing compared to his eyes. Before they had reminded me of black pebbles, always watching, always knowing. Now they were terrifying, like two pits of hell. No white showed any more, they were entirely consumed by blackness. The effect was otherworldly, like his appearance had finally caught up with his personality. A dangerous smirk crossed his face, pulling one of the rings in his lip upwards at an angle.

"Miss Granger… and Miss Weasley. What a surprise…or should I say Mrs. Potter now? I do apologize that I missed the ceremony"

Ginny squeaked, breaking me from my obvious gawking. "Um… yes" she stuttered "I was actually just going though… Bye Hermione!" She skittered from the bar a bit too quickly to be subtle, leaving me alone with this new Snape and a tab to pay. My heart pounded somewhere in my throat as I swallowed heavily.

"She always was a bit flighty, that one." He remarked, taking the glass of whiskey from Maurice and taking a long sip. He watched me over the edge of the glass with those unnatural eyes.

"I haven't seen you in a while. You look well." He said, placing the glass back on the bar, glance flickering down my body.

I flushed heavily. Sure I had filled out a bit since after the war, considering I no longer had to live off of foraged mushrooms but still… he was my professor! Well… former professor… but there was no reason for him to look at me like that. Like he wanted to eat me. I shivered a bit at the thought.

"Thank you professor" I managed to squeak.

"Just Severus is fine. I haven't been a professor in ages." he smirked again. "Are you cold, Miss Granger?"

"Just Hermione works and no…" My words died before they hit my lips. He had already started removing his jacket, revealing a plain black t shirt and more tattoos. It seemed like since I had last seen him, every part of his pale skin had been covered in ink. A serpent twisted from the side of his neck, down under his shirt and coiled around his left arm. His right was covered in illustrations of what I recognized as various potion ingredients. Distracted by his artwork I barely noticed him move to drape the coat over my shoulders and sit beside me in Ginny's discarded chair. The heavy leather smelled vaguely like his classroom had, old leather and herbs, along with something heady and masculine.

"Thank you" I mumbled before awkwardly grabbing for my glass and taking a sip.

"My pleasure" He purred. My cheeks burned again. Regardless of how he looked, his voice always had made me squirm. He finished his glass of liquor with one more long sip and placed the glass back on the bar. Maurice refilled it without being asked.

"So what were you and young Ginevra doing in my favorite bar on a Friday night?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"We just wanted to go out for a drink. Somewhere with no press or fuss." I explained. In reality, I tended to frequent this place, though rarely on the weekends. It was nondescript enough that I was left alone to think.

"Fair enough" He said, looking around. "Though I would think you'd have some young fellow hanging off your arm. As I recall Mister Weasley was fond of that spot…"  
"Ron and I… it didn't work out" I looked down into my drink, pulling the obscenely red cherry from in and placing in on the napkin.

"No one else to catch your fancy?" He said, taking another sip.

"Guess I haven't found anyone interesting enough"

"Not a maraschino fan?" He picked up the cherry by its long, sticky stem.

"Not really.. Something about the color puts me off" I said, watching a drop of scarlet syrup form at the bottom of the fruit, threatening to drip off.

He brought it up to his lips and licked the drop away. I gasped. His tongue was different. Not human. It was split up the middle like a dragon's or a lizard's. My hands flew to my mouth as he put the cherry in his mouth and pulled it off the stem, chewed, and swallowed.

"I do love cherries." He said, eyes closed. When he opened them again he glanced over my shocked face. "Oh yeah, the tongue… I honestly forget I got that done. Tends to freak people out at first." He stuck it out at me, wiggling the two tips. I giggled at the absurdity of it.

"How long has it been like that?" I asked, staring in awe.

"Just about a year now. It was one of the first major mods I had done."

"First?" I asked, not sure what else he could have done, "What else is there?"

"Well.. most of them I wouldn't want to show off to poor old Maurice here" He smirked again.

"I had most of the tattoos while you were at Hogwarts though" He ran one hand up his arm.

"Suppose I never saw under your robes" I said, my hand reaching automatically to touch the undulating lines of ink across his skin before realizing just what I had said and bringing my hand back to cover my mouth.

"Would you like to?" His rich voice purred in my ear, one hand resting lightly on my knee.

I'm not sure if it was the drinks I'd had, or if I had always wanted to, but something made me whisper back,

"Yes."

He smiled wolfishy at my timid response. I realized that I'd never seen him smile like that before. Superior smirks were one thing, predatory grins another entirely.

"I think that could be arranged" he said, finishing his glass and catching the last drops on his unnatural tongue.

Minutes later, we exited the bar, him in his unfairly fitted jacket once again.

"There's a nice little alleyway over here I use to appareate home…" I said, taking a few steps in the general direction, but he steered us instead to the small parking lot along the side of the pub.

"I don't think that will be necessary Miss… Hermione" He said, walking over to a sleek black motorcycle and picking up the helmet which sat on the seat. My name dripped from his lips like another silver piercing, somewhat unnaturally beautiful. He pulled out his wand and duplicated the helmet, giving me the slightly smaller copy. I took it gingerly.

"I've never ridden one before… a motorcycle I mean" I said, blushing and failing to hide the nerves in my voice.

"Annoying as he was, Sirius Black did know how to get from one place to another" he said and slipped on his helmet. I briefly mourned the obscurance of his silky looking hair under the hard plastic shell.

"Just hold on, my place isn't too far from here. You'll be fine." He flipped down the visor of the helmet and straddled the machine, kicking it to life with a loud purr.

I tugged on the surprisingly heavy helmet over my uncooperative curls and buckled the strap under my chin. None too gracefully, I clambered on behind him and fastened my arms around his waist. I clung to him as we rumbled from the lot.

Everything was forgotten as soon as we hit the road. The powerful machine below me roared to life as we sped away into the night. I gave a little shriek of glee from the sudden speed. I held tighter to his solid frame, a manic grin plastered across my face.

Buildings shot by as we rode on through the night. The wind passed easily through my thin jacket, but I could barely feel the chill. My heart raced as we steered around tight corners and passed other motorists perhaps a bit closer than was absolutely necessary. I could just feel him smirking each time I squeezed him a little tighter.

Eventually we slowed down along a row of nondescript brownstone townhomes in a part of town that I wasn't necessarily familiar with. Snape pulled into a parking spot at the front of one of them and turned off the motor of the bike and offered a hand to me as I slid from the seat.

"Wow, Severus that was amazing!" I said, attempting to smooth my hair from the mess that the helmet had made of it. I caught a glimpse of myself in the motorcycle's mirror and noted the flush which crossed my cheeks. He smiled again as a response and took the helmet from me, shrinking both and slipping them into the pocket of his riding jacket.

As we entered the flat, lights turned on throughout, illuminating a clean, minimalistic space.

"Firewhisky?" He asked, walking over to a small nook in the kitchen area and pulling the stopper from a fancy looking glass decanter. I nodded and he poured two glasses before bringing them into the sitting room. My eyes were immediately drawn to the walls which were covered in dark oak bookcases filled with hundreds of old, rare books. A small "oh" escaped my lips as I ignored my drink completely and walked over to them, trailing a finger over their aged leather spines. I inhaled their heady scent which blended nicely with the spiced aroma that I'd realized belonged to Snape himself.

"I knew we came back here to look at ink on old things, but I didn't know this was what you had in mind Miss Granger" He teased from his place on the couch. I blushed and sat next to him, taking my own glass for a small sip of the burning liquor. He had discarded his jacket by the door and his arms were once again on full display. Tentatively, I ran my fingertips over the dark mark which remained on his right forearm.

"That was the first one, I do have to admit. I'm getting it covered up soon though." He said, sensing my slight discomfort at the symbol which for so long had only meant hatred and pain. "It started my journey to change myself though. After that one, I started with my arms, then I went all-in for a chest piece." My breath caught as he stood and pulled his shirt smoothly over his head. Strands of black hair tumbled over his shoulders and brushed against the top of the image of a human heart, anatomically drawn, surrounded by beautiful blood-red roses on thorny vines. Silver barbells glinted from his nipples which stood erect from the sudden chill. Further down, heavy black lines cut geometrically across his stomach, complimenting his trim physique. Subconsciously, I ran my tongue over my suddenly dry lips as my eyes ran over the new body of my former professor.

"I decided for my back that I wanted to go a different direction so I opted for scarification instead of a regular tattoo." He continued. Pulling a hair tie from his wrist, he quickly pulled his hair into a low ponytail and turned around. I hadn't noticed previously, but his ears were also pierced heavily, the lobes stretched to at least an inch across. His back was covered in a beautiful pattern of white, raised scars which radiated outwards from his spine like wings. They trailed down, past his waist and disappeared beneath the waistline of his jeans.

"That must have hurt.." I said, realizing how stupid my comment sounded. He chuckled.

"Of course it did, probably less than you would think, though. Let me guess, you don't have any tattoos or piercings?"

"I have my ears pierced!" I said indignantly "got them done when I was five!"

He chuckled again and sat back down. "Of course, Miss Granger" he said, taking up his glass.

"So is that it?" I said after a brief silence. "As far as the tattoos and piercings and scars and stuff go?" I tried to hide the anticipation in my voice. "And stop calling me Miss Granger! I'm an adult now!"

"Oh no, there's more" He said, smirking again, "but I don't show all my cards to just any person _Miss Granger_ " he enunciated.

"And am I just any person, Professor?" I said, taking our glasses and placing them on the table.

"That… you are not." He said, scooping me off my feet into his surprisingly sturdy arms. I shrieked a littlen and clung to him as he carried me up the stairs.

"Don't want to be giving the neighbors a free show. I'm pretty sure Mrs. Dobson two doors down already thinks I'm literally Satan after she caught me sunbathing" he said, sweeping through the door to a bedroom. The bed was draped in heavy, dark plum linens which brought out the lovely tone of the dark wood frame. He lay me delicately atop the comforter, pulling his wallet and wand from the pockets of his dark jeans and placing them on top of a dresser.

"Eager as always, I see" he smirked. I hadn't realized I'd sat upright on the edge of the bed, leaning subconsciously closer to his magnetizing presence.

"I never in my right mind thought I'd get the head girl to come home with me"

I blushed. He was right, what was I thinking? Riding off with my former professor on a screaming metal death trap (as my mother calls motorcycles) and basically drooling over him as he strips. Was I that desperate?

"In my right mind" he said, striding forward. As if he could sense my sudden discomfort, he sat back on his heels in front of me, cupping my chin with one ink-etched hand. "I will admit there were a few nights…. A few times after a couple too many firewhiskies with Madame Rosemerta that I found myself wandering the corridors… I never thought all I'd have to do is show you my arms" I giggled slightly, raising a hand to cover my mouth. "Also I'm sorry for calling you bucktoothed in your third year" he said, catching my hand. "You're really… quite beautiful"

His lips were on mine and my mind was blank. His kiss slid against mine, enthralling me in sensations I'd never experienced. The metal of his lip rings was warmer than I'd imagined (I'd imagined?) and his tongue- tongues… I broke away breathless as he stood and guided me back to lay against the bed, dropping kisses down my throat and across my chest. He guided my hands upwards, above my head to rest together, tracing the curl of my ear with his prominent nose. His heavy breath sent a shiver down my spine as my eyes fluttered shut.

"How about we make things a little more… equal" he murmured, trailing a fingertip down my decolletage to finger the topmost button of my shirt. I nodded, not trusting my voice to carry me. He nimbly undid each button, pressing a kiss to the flushed skin beneath as he went before pushing the whole item off my shoulders. I slid my arms from the sleeves and pushed the offending garment aside as he resumed his assault on my comparatively plain skin. He skillfully unhooked and removed my plain, practical bra before easing me back to a prone position, centered on the dark blankets like some sort of offering.

"So pure…" he muttered to himself, tracing a line down my torso with his fingertips. "I wonder how you would look with a few modifications… perhaps a piercing here.." he fastened his lips around one of my erect nipples, playing with the bud with the tips of his tongue. I gasped, arching up into his touch. His teeth nipped lightly at my flesh as his hands slid along the sides of my body. One fell at the zipper to my skirt. He raised his head, staring at me with those unnatural black eyes.

"May I?" he rumbled, almost pleadingly.

"Yes" I breathed, lifting my hips to allow him to slide the skirt off as he plundered my mouth with that unusual tongue. I felt bare, plain, yet somehow glowing in the single-minded attention he gave. I ran my hands across the ridged skin of his back, following the patterns across his shoulders and down, then back up across his toned stomach. I brushed across the bars through his nipples, relishing the groan that rose from his chest to fill my mouth and dampen my panties. He reached down with one hand to release the buckle of his belt and unbutton his trousers, pushing them unceremoniously down his legs.

"May I see?" I whispered, tentative to ask for more, but pushed by curiosity to know more of his skin. Smirking, he stood, taking a step back from the bed. His legs were just as heavily illustrated as the rest of him. One thigh sparkled with an intricate working of Hogwarts. "I formulated the ink for this one myself" he explained, running a finger over the flickering windows of the castle. His other leg was nearly entirely blacked out with ink. The wide lines from his stomach cut further, emphasizing the deep v that formed above the waistband of his plain grey boxer briefs which barely concealed his significant arousal. A small damp patch had formed on their placket.

Severus purposefully adjusted himself before smirking up at me and turning in a neat circle. With a practiced ease, he hooked his thumbs into the waist of his pants and slowly, too slowly slid them down. Over sharp hipbones and inch by inch down the length of his cock. Turning again, he slid them off entirely, giving me a gratuitous view of his toned arse before rotating fully.

My hands flew to my mouth to stifle the gasp that came forward. From the head of his cock glinted yet another piercing, larger than I thought would be possible. The shaft too seemed different, ridged almost.

"I do hope that you're on the potion, I, er, can't really do the muggle way" He chuckled, clearly finding my shocked face humorous.

"I… how?" I leaned forward for a better look.

"The same way you pierce anywhere else" he said, grasping his cock lightly and giving it a few strokes. "The implants were a real bitch but luckily healed pretty quickly."

I raised my hand tentatively, ghosting my fingers across the soft skin. He groaned again, unconsciously thrusting forward into my touch. A fresh bead of liquid glinted from around the shiny metal of the piercing.

Sliding off the bed, I knelt before this strange creature. Delicately, I traced the tip of my tongue across the cool metal of the barbell, savoring the slight, salty taste of him. Gaining a bit of confidence, I took him into my mouth. The hardness of the metal contrasted so vividly with the soft warmth of his skin. Each ridge pushed against my lips as I took more of him, bobbing slightly. His head tipped back in ecstasy, his hands buried themselves in my hair. His hips rocked slightly, pushing the solid metal in his tip closer to the back of my throat, a feeling that was so different from anything I'd done before.

Pulling me off of his cock with an obscene pop, Severus pulled me to my feet and guided me back to lay on the bed. Raising his eyebrows at me, he pulled my panties from my hips before tossing them aside. He crawled over me, his nightmarish eyes hungry as they roved across my pale skin. He trailed kisses across my chest and stomach, inching closer and closer to my sex. My breath came quickly, hitching each time he nipped at my skin or ran that sinful tongue across it. I watched, entranced as he descended upon me, eyes locked before his tongue sent me to places I'd never known. He suckled gently on my clit, doing unholy things with that tongue that I couldn't even describe if I tried. He feasted like a man starved for ages, pushing me closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. First a finger, then two entered me, making undignified squishing noises in my arousal. He stroked my inner walls, causing my innards to flutter. With a cry, I released the tension I hadn't realized I held. He pulled away, grinning like I'd never seen him grin before. Supporting himself on those beautifully illustrated arms, he moved over me. We came together with a groan. The metal of his piercing brushed my cervix lightly as my walls adjusted to his ridged length. We moved together, slowly at first and then faster. I whimpered as I rode out another orgasm, feeling the rush of fluids catch in the wiry hair around his cock. Flipping me onto all fours, he drove into me with a renewed energy. I could feel his hair brush against my back, his lips on my neck, the resounding passion in his movements.

"Severus, please!" I moaned, pushing back against him. With a roar, I felt him pull out of me. My knees and arms buckled under me as I felt the warm splash of his cum across my lower back. His heavy weight fell next to me on the mattress, followed by the muffled sound of a cleansing charm.

"I do hope you'll forgive me for being an old man" he said after a minute, rolling over and pulling me flush to his warmth.

"No actually, I think… that's… you're.. Exactly what I needed" I said, floating off into a contented sleep.


End file.
